


Wehe signifie "quitter"

by Lulujoy



Series: Aloha from Alola [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulujoy/pseuds/Lulujoy
Summary: [Attention: Fic en 3 parties/30 chapitres écrite avant la sortie des jeux Sun/Moon. Bien lire l'avertissement au début du chapitre 1!] James et Miaouss en ont par-dessus la tête d'échouer systématiquement à capturer Pikachu. Et s'ils quittaient tout, histoire de repartir sur des bonnes bases? Oui, mais pas sans Jessie! C'est ça le hic...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord, merci de venir lire ma fic.
> 
> Avant de commencer, un disclaimer: Les personnages de Pokémon ne m'appartiennent pas, cette fic ne me permet pas de gagner d'argent. Les deux premières parties ne contiennent aucune scènes pouvant choquer les âmes sensibles, et aucune des trois parties ne contiennent de lemon.
> 
> J'ai écrit ce récit pour le forum "Roketto dan no sekai" et je l'ai publié entre août et octobre 2016, avant la sortie des jeux Soleil/Lune et de l'anime. Cela explique, entre autre, le fait que la géographie d'Alola n'ai rien à voir, qu'il y a des OCs et que très peu de Pokémon d'Alola apparaissent (excepté les formes régionales dont nous avions déjà des informations l'été précédent).
> 
> Il y a trois parties: la première se situe sur le continent (avant Alola), l'action de la seconde se déroule à Alola, et un autre voyage est entamé dans la troisième. L'histoire se concentre plus particulièrement sur le trio Rocket, mais vous retrouverez les morveux... hum, Sacha et Pikachu régulièrement!
> 
> Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire. Bonne lecture!

Sa joue entra lourdement en collision avec le béton. Il releva la tête aussitôt, prêt à se défendre, prêt à en découdre, mais le poids de Miaouss vint écraser sa tête à nouveau contre le sol. Quand les deux amis reprirent leurs esprits, ils étaient seuls, devant le QG de la Team Rocket, dont la porte leur était définitivement fermée.

« Mais c'est pas vrais ! » s'écria le jeune homme. Il se précipita vers la lourde porte, et commença à y tambouriner avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Miaouss se tenait à côté, complètement médusé. « Cent… Cent-trente-six ans ?  
-Ils ont perdus l'esprit ! Sans nous… »

Un petit parloir s'ouvrit, et un sbire qu'il ne connaissait pas lui dit de filer. James répondit qu'il ne partirait pas, le sbire le menaça d'une arme et l'ex-Rocket ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Miaouss le suivit, ramassant au passage les Pokéballs que les sbires avaient rendus à James.  
« Attends ! Tu oublies tes Pokémons ! Et moi aussiii ! »

Mais James n'entendait plus : son esprit courrait avec lui le long de ses pensées, et il se demanda pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là…

o

Pour ça, il faut revenir quelques jours en arrière. Le scénario classique : La Team Rocket tente de voler Pikachu, le plan échoue, ils s'envolent vers d'autres cieux ('tooooqué !). Sauf que cette fois-là, Jessie n'y avait pas mis autant de cœur.

Alors que Miaouss sortait la trousse de secours, James examinait la main de son amie.  
« Une brûlure. Heureusement, il y a une source, tu devrais passer ta main sous l'eau froide. »  
Il conduisit Jessie à la source d'eau fraîche. Elle gémit en sentant le froid passer sur sa blessure, mais rapidement, la douleur fût anesthésiée.

« J'en ai marre. » Annonça-t-elle pendant que Miaouss lui appliquait du cataplasme.  
James se tourna vers elle. Même s'il s'inquiétait du moral de son amie, il espérait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle prenne une certaine décision… Qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre lui-même.  
« Marre ? » osa-t-il.  
« Tout ça… A Unys, on s'en sortait tellement mieux.  
-On n'avait pas à se soucier de Pikachu et des morveux. » fit remarquer le garçon.  
« Ni de moi pendant un certain temps. » plaça sournoisement Miaouss.  
« Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas plus efficaces ?  
-Je détestait être efficace » marmonna James. Sa partenaire l'entendit.  
« Je te détestait lorsque tu étais efficace aussi. Beaucoup trop froid. »  
Cela le fit sourire. Y arriverait-on ? Il jeta un regard à Miaouss, qui lui rendit son regard. Il ne suffisait plus que de quelques remarques savamment placées… Et peut-être que c'est elle-même qui mettrait cela sur le tapis.

« Cela ne me plaisait pas d'être un vrais méchant, tu sais. » Elle hocha la tête. « Alors, pourquoi continuons-nous à jouer les faux méchants ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Nous avons d'autres capacités, non ? Tu pourrais élever des Pokémons ils t'aiment d'instinct.  
-Et tu continuerais tes concours…  
-Et je pourrais faire de l'interprétation… et gagner plein de sous ! » Intervint Miaouss.

Jessie avait des étoiles plein les yeux. En quelques secondes, elle se renfrogna.  
« Mais pour ça, il faudrait quitter la Team Rocket. »  
Ses deux amis évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder.  
« C'est vrais. Il faudrait écrire une belle lettre de démission… C'est difficile ce genre de lettre.  
-Je pourrais vous aider ! J'aime manier les mots humains. Une lettre pour trois, vous croyez que ça suffira ? »  
Devant l'animation de ses amis, Jessie n'osa rien rajouter. On aurait dit qu'ils attendaient ça depuis des années, et c'était elle qui avait mis ça sur le tapis. Autant aller jusqu'au bout, dans ce cas… Elle ne se sentait pas le cœur d'empêcher James et Miaouss de reprendre leurs vies en mains.

« Je pense que le mieux serait peut-être de demander une audience au Boss. » proposa-t-elle. « Directement au QG. »  
Le Pokémon parlant et le jeune homme approuvèrent vivement. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que ce soit si facile…

Et les voilà ce matin-là, de retour à Kanto. Au cas où, Miaouss avait quand même préparé une lettre de démission, mais ils n'en eurent pas besoin…  
Giovanni les accueillit bien trop gentiment dans son bureau. Le Persian semblait rire à une blague que lui seul connaissait, et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Miaouss.

« Tiens, qui voilà ! Jessie, James et… » le boss marqua un temps. «… et Miaouss, évidemment. »  
Ce dernier déglutit, mal à l'aise. Il commençait à se demander si tout cela se passerait bien comme prévu. Il tenta un regard vers James, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte.  
« Vos résultats ont nettement baissés depuis Unys. C'est assez décevant, je dois l'avouer.  
-Hum, justement… »  
Les poils se hérissèrent sur sa nuque. James qui ose parler sans que le Boss ne l'y autorise ? Parole de Miaouss, c'était très inédit.

« Je vous écoute, James.  
-Eh bien, nous sommes venus vous remettre notre démission.  
-Oh ? Bien. A tous les deux ?  
-Les trois ! » Le coupa Miaouss.  
« Mais je ne t'oublie pas, bête de foire. » Répondit-il, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur le visage. Le félin ne releva pas l'insulte, car il comprenait soudain ce que ça impliquait. Il insista : « Jessie, James et moi, nous vous remettons notre démission. J'ai même dicté une lettre… »

Fouillant précipitamment dans son paquetage, Miaouss détourna les yeux, et c'est avec une désagréable surprise qu'il entendit le rire maniaque du Boss s'élever dans la pièce. Il se retourna, et, voyant le sommet de sa tête dépassant de son bureau secoué de soubresauts nerveux, son malaise s'accentua encore un peu plus.

« Voyons ! J'accepte volontiers votre démission, Miaouss, James… Mais Jessie… Haha… N'a pas encore payé sa dette.  
-Sa dette ? » Répéta le jeune homme, incrédule. Il se retourna sur son amie pour la questionner, mais sa phrase resta au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit son expression de tristesse résignée.

« Madame Boss a payé mes études et a pris en charge tous les frais, après la mort de ma mère… » Sa voix se serra. « Je dois beaucoup d'argent à la Team. Ils ne me laisseront pas partir comme ça.  
-Mais… Tu le savais ! » S'écria le Pokémon. « Et tu nous a fait venir quand même pour rendre notre démission.  
-Oui. » Souffla-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas vous interdire d'être libre. Moi, j'ai d'autres engagements. »  
Elle détourna le regard. Pas un instant elle n'avait osé poser ses yeux sur James.

« Bien ! C'est réglé. Enfin, tu sais bien qu'au rendement actuel, Jessie, il te faudra… hum… » le Boss tapota nonchalamment une calculette. « Au moins 136 ans de bon et loyaux services pour t'acquitter de ta dette. Mais peut-être que si tu deviens aussi efficace qu'à Unys, une petite quinzaine d'année devrait suffire. »

James restait estomaqué. Est-ce que Jessie l'abandonnait ?  
Et si c'était plutôt lui, par son inefficacité, qui l'avait freiné toute ses années dans son chemin vers l'acquittement de sa dette ?

« Pour vous deux… Oh, la prime de départ sera correcte, en fonction de l'ancienneté évidemment. Et vous récupérerez les Pokémons que vous aviez laissés en dépôt. Sur ce… Bye ! »

Persian enfonça un bouton juste à côté de sa patte deux trappes s'ouvrirent sous les pieds des deux ex-Rockets.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie caressait la tête de son Branshitrouye tout en réfléchissant. La mission ne semblait pas si compliquée : Il y avait un château avec de superbes jardins. C'était une arène dont le champion avait réunis de puissants Pokémons de type plante et qui, en échange de sa tranquillité, avait promis de livrer un Pokémon entrainé une fois tous les cinq ans à la Team Rocket.

Mais voilà, cela faisait plus de six mois que le Boss attendait son dû, et c'était à la jeune femme sans équipe à aller le réclamer.  
En toute logique, elle n'aurait même pas à combattre, juste à rappeler au champion les termes de l'accord. Elle n'était pas là pour frapper durement… Elle était « le côté séduisant de l'organisation », pour paraphraser Giovanni. Il lui suffirait juste de sourire, de montrer son mandat de la Team et de prévenir des conséquences malheureuses en cas de refus de la livraison.

Elle jeta à nouveau un œil au plan de l'arène. Pour atteindre le château, elle devrait traverser pas moins de neuf parterres en carré. Certains contenaient des plantes toxiques, d'autres n'étaient que de simple potager. En soupirant, elle regretta que Miaouss et son odorat de chat ne puisse pas l'aider sur ce coup-là. De son compagnon Pokémon, son esprit dériva à son compagnon humain, et elle préféra chasser ses pensées-là.  
Il lui fallait être sérieuse et efficace, et c'était inutile de s'encombrer l'esprit avec des regrets.

o

« Aaaah, des regrets, des regrets, des regrets…  
-Des regrets. » lui répondit Miaouss « Il ne faut pas en avoir. C'était sa décision ! » Mais James gémit de plus belle.  
« Elle n'avait pas le choix ! Et elle a cru que nous préférerions l'abandonner… » Il explosa. « Mais la liberté ne me sert à rien ! A rien du tout ! Sans elle… »  
Il cessa de parler, tout proche qu'il était d'avouer à Miaouss… Ce qu'il ne s'avouait pas lui-même.  
Cela, le félin l'avait compris depuis longtemps, et il préféra détourner la conversation.

« Tout ça pour de l'argent… Je me demande si ça coute si cher d'élever un enfant.  
-Je ne peux dire. J'imagine que mes professeurs particuliers devaient avoir un salaire ? » Il soupira. « Enfin, ce n'est pas le même niveau, et ça ne m'a pas rendu plus malin. Si seulement nous pouvions racheter sa dette…  
-Pour cela, il faudrait être riche. » Lui fit remarquer Miaouss. « Genre, héritier d'une grande famille…  
-Hm.  
-Genre, avoir un compte en banque tellement énooorme que même Crésus en pleurerait.  
-Hm.  
-Enfin, dommage qu'aucun de nous deux ne rentre dans ses conditions, hein ?  
-Oh, ça va ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai que virtuellement cet argent. Je ne l'obtiendrais qu'après mon mariage avec Jessiebelle, et, devine quoi ?  
-Tu n'as toujours pas envie de l'épouser ? »

Le frisson d'horreur qui parcouru le dos de James fit naître sur son visage une expression qui répondait parfaitement à la question.

o

« C'est à se demander comment cet idiot… » Marmonna-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. « S'en sortait aussi bien avec les Pokémons plante. »  
Elle avait enfin franchis le jardin, passé le pont qui surplombait une cascade artificielle et était monté sur le belvédère. La pente était raide et les spores qu'elle avait respiré dans le jardin – Fichu Ortide ! – l'empêchaient de bien respirer.

Chassant une fois de plus James-charmeur-de-fleurs de son esprit, elle observa le portique d'entrée de l'arène. La grande porte grinça, et le champion, une petite femme rondelette (on repassera pour l'atout charme de Jessie) vint à elle.  
« Bonjour, Rocket. Je sais pourquoi tu es là.  
-C'est une bonne chose, cela m'épargnera une longue explication. »  
Elle remarqua assez vite une Pokéball frappée du sigle de la Team entre les mains de la championne.  
« Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas vous livrer cet Empiflor dans l'état ou il était il y a six mois. J'ai mis du temps à le remettre sur pied.  
-Un Empi… » Mais elle ne continua pas. Est-ce que l'univers allait la laisser tranquille avec ses souvenirs ?

« En tout cas, il est à vous. Mais pouvez-vous quitter plus discrètement mon arène qu'à votre arrivée ? Je tiens à ma réputation, et si on me soupçonne de travailler pour la Team Rocket…  
-Oui, oui, bien sûr. » Répondit Jessie d'une voix blanche. Il lui sembla que la Pokéball que la championne venait de lâcher dans ses mains jointes pesait trois tonnes.  
Allez, se dit-elle en quittant le château par la porte de derrière. Plus que quinze ans à tenir si toutes ses missions se déroulaient comme celle-ci.

o

Allez, se dit-il en s'enfuyant précipitamment de la ville. Plus que 136 ans avant de revoir sa Jessie si toutes les idées pour se faire de l'argent s'achevaient comme celle-ci.  
L'idée de base était de jouer les amuseurs publics, avec Mime Junior jouant du tambourin et Tutafeh effrayant les enfants. Le clou du spectacle était une chanson de Miaouss. Ils avaient perfectionné un peu « Pokémon Cambrioleur », et il était sûr que la qualité de leurs vers n'étaient pas en cause… Mais plutôt la voix éraillée et peu mélodieuse du Pokémon.  
Enfin, au moins ils avaient récoltés (sur leurs têtes principalement) suffisamment de fruits et légumes pour en manger cinq fois par jour pendant deux semaines. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses.

Alors, en mangeant une ratatouille ce soir-là, les deux amis gardaient le silence. Miaouss était plongé dans un gros livre et James comptait les petits-pois. (Ils en avaient vraiment reçu autant ?)  
Soudain, le félin s'écria « Hahaaa !  
-Ha ? Qu'as-tu trouvé comme nouvelle idée ?  
-Une idée brillante, à ne pas en douter.  
-Je n'en doute pas, mais laquelle ?  
-La solution à tous nos problèmes.  
-Qui est ?  
-Même pour résoudre tes ennuis avec Jessiebelle, ce sera parfait.  
-En plus !  
-Et tout est légal !  
-MAIS ACCOUCHES ! »  
Miaouss toussa. « En réalité, nous, Miaouss, nous pondons ses œufs, comme tous les Pokémons…  
-J'M'EN FICHE !  
-Raaah, ça va, ça va, tu n'as aucune notion du suspens narratif. Eh bien, dans ce texte de lois concernant le mariage dans toutes les régions du continent…  
-D'où tu sors ce bouquin ?  
-Je l'ai piqué avant notre fiasco de tout à l'heure. Tu me laisses continuer ? »  
James hocha la tête avec empressement.  
« Eh bien, il est dit qu'à Kanto, un mariage peut être annulé sans sommation par l'un des deux conjoints, sans recours possible par l'autre, à condition de lui laisser la moitié de ses biens, et ce endéans les deux semaines après le mariage. »  
James ouvrit de grands yeux. « Que… Quoi ?  
-Je dis qu'avec ta fortune, une fois l'accès à ton compte ouvert après ton mariage avec Jessiebelle, tu n'as qu'à annuler le mariage, tu lui donnes la moitié et on se barre !  
-La moitié ?

-L'autre moitié devrait suffire à payer la dette de Jessie, non ? »

Les grands yeux de l'humain se remplirent de larmes. « Je… Je… Miaouss, tu es un génie.

-Je sais ! »


	3. Chapter 3

C'était la cinquième mission qu'elle menait à bien depuis qu'elle évoluait en solitaire, et ça la déprimait. C'était peut-être désespérant de ne pas parvenir à attraper ce Pikachu de malheur, mais au moins, elle s'amusait… Ici, chacune de ses missions étaient ternes, sans saveur, même lorsque l'enjeu se faisait sérieux.

C'est pour ça qu'elle fut presque – oui, presque – contente d'apercevoir le bout de la casquette du morveux pointer au détour d'une rue. Elle vérifia rapidement dans une vitrine que ses cheveux étaient bien relevés et que son costume était réussi, et elle se dirigea vers lui. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter, mais elle s'accordait le temps de lui jouer un tour pendable, comme au bon vieux temps.

« Oooh, que vois-je ? Un dresseur ! As-tu déjà le badge germination de l'arène de Villagynie ?  
-Euh… Bonjour madame. » Lui répondit Sacha, un peu surpris de se faire accoster de la sorte.  
« Ouiii, bonjour mon petit ! » Elle fit sa voix la plus mielleuse que possible. « Alors, dit moi ?  
-Euh, non… Je viens juste d'arriver en ville.  
-Oh ! Eh bien laisse-moi te donner un petit truc… Pour arriver à l'arène, il faut traverser neuf parterres de fleurs… Reste toujours le plus à droite possible si tu veux éviter des bricoles ! » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice.  
« Oh, super, merci du tuyau !  
-Mais de rien jeune ami ! Bon courage pour ton badge !  
-Encore merci ! »  
Motivé, le jeune garçon s'élança vers l'arène accompagné de son Pikachu, sans entendre le rire retenus de Jessie derrière lui. Elle cessa de pouffer en percevant le tintement reconnaissable du téléphone de son pokématos.  
« Aaah, on me dérange dans mon petit triomphe… » Elle décrocha. « Allo ? »

o

« Aaah, on me dérange dans mon bain… » Gémit la dame d'un certain âge, mais d'une grande classe et toujours d'une beauté indubitable, qui se parait de son peignoir de bain. Elle décrocha le téléphone plaqué or que sa dame de compagnies avait apporté expressément. « Allo ?  
-Bonjour, mère ! » Il fallu quelques instant à madame Morgan pour reconnaître la voix au bout du fil.  
« Ah, tiens, mon fils indigne…  
-Mère, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! » Elle soupira. Est-ce que cet imbécile de James s'était marié avec la vagabonde qui l'accompagnait la dernière fois ? Elle s'apprêtait déjà à le déshériter.  
« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu pour me donner cette si bonne nouvelle ?  
-Je… »

A l'autre bout de la ligne téléphonique, James tremblait et espérait que cela ne s'entendait pas trop. Il chercha l'aide de Miaouss du regard, et celui-ci lui fit signe de continuer. Il articula silencieusement : « Je ne peux pas ! » ce à quoi le Pokémon répondit de la même manière : « Tout va bien se passer ! Pense à Jessie ! »

« J'ai décidé de me marier. Avec Jessiebelle. Je suis dans le coin de la propriété de Pépé et Mémé, tu crois qu'on pourrait organiser ça là-bas ? J'y serais après-demain, logiquement. »  
Il avait parlé très vite, pour éviter que sa mère ne lui coupe la parole.  
« Euh… » Madame Morgan ne savait pas que répondre, tout d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? « Hum, eh bien, c'est une belle propriété, pourquoi pas ? Il nous faudra sans doute plus de deux jours pour organiser tout ça, évidemment.  
-Bien ! J'aurais le temps de me reposer avant, haha ! » Mais James ne riait pas du tout. « On fait comme ça ?  
-D'accord, mon fils. J'ai hâte de pouvoir annoncer à ton père que tu es enfin revenu à la raison !  
-Embrasse-le pour moi ! » Il se serait bien donner des baffes. Il n'avait jamais embrassé son père de sa vie et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer…  
Elle raccrocha, et renvoya sa dame de compagnie avec le téléphone. « Et préparez-moi ma voiture. Je voudrais aller voir mon mari, et je pense qu'il est à l'autre bout du jardin. »

o

C'était un coup de téléphone du Boss, et une nouvelle mission… Il la félicitait pour l'Empiflor, aussi. Il lui agitait au bout d'un bâton l'espérance d'être enfin libre, mais elle savait bien que lorsque ce serait le cas, sa jeunesse serait passée.  
Et elle avait eu une mauvaise nouvelle : pour la prochaine mission, elle devrait superviser deux jeunes sbires qui avaient du « potentiel »… La plaie ! Elle détestait faire partie d'une équipe. C'était une solitaire… Sauf…

Elle jeta un œil à son porte-monnaie. Ce n'est pas cesoir qu'elle mangerait comme il faut. Ah, qu'il était doux, le temps des petits plats de Miaouss ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le restaurant tous les soirs… Sauf…

o

Miaouss faisait réchauffer la ratatouille de la veille. Logiquement, ils devraient arriver le lendemain chez Pépé et Mémé, et ça mettait James me meilleure humeur. Il se demandait comment allait Eoko… Il aurait bien besoin de sa voix douce et de son regard aimable pour le réconforter…  
« Je me demande si Eoko va bien. Oh ! J'ai oublié de demander à mère de ramener Caninou ! »  
Miaouss grommela quelque chose. « Hu ? Tu n'aimes pas les chiens ? » Lui demanda James.  
« C'est rien, je pensais à autre chose. » Il ne dit rien de plus pour ne pas chagriner son ami, mais il s'était souvenu, en touillant dans le ragoût, que Jessie ne savait pas cuisiner. Il regarda les morceaux de légume flotter à la surface et pensa : « J'espère qu'elle n'a pas faim. »  
Après le diner, James s'endormit rapidement. L'accumulation de stress, sans doute. Le Pokémon vint se blottir contre lui, car la nuit était fraîche et il frissonnait.  
« J'espère qu'elle n'a pas froid. » chuchota-t-il.

Un délicieux plat de nouille, c'était finalement tout ce qu'elle avait besoin. Christopher lui avait fait envoyer par Roucoups express une carte qui lui donnait droit à un repas gratuit par jour dans sa chaîne de restaurant, ainsi que d'une couverture ultrafine mais chauffante, dernière génération. Au moins un repas par jour dont elle n'aurait pas à se soucier… Même si l'enseigne lui faisait terriblement mal au cœur, et qu'elle se demandait comment Christopher était au courant de sa déconvenue.

En arrivant à Kanto, elle le prévint qu'elle serait à Jadielle, car il lui avait promis de la voir si elle passait dans un resto de la région, ou il venait d'installer 5 nouveau restaurants. Il arriva à 20h et ils commandèrent deux plats du jour – des nouilles, mais avec du bœuf.

« Je suis content de te voir. Miaouss m'a téléphoné il y a quelques jours pour m'expliquer la situation et me supplier de t'envoyer une carte. Il venait de se souvenir que tu ne savais pas cuisiner.  
-Ce bon vieux Miaouss. » Elle songea à son ami poilu en lui attribuant des ailes d'anges gardiens, un plat de nouille dans une main et une couverture chauffante de l'autre. « Mais j'aurais peut-être bientôt d'autres cuisiniers, car on va me confier deux jeunes sbires en formation.  
-Oh ! Je t'enverrais deux autres cartes, on ne sait jamais. » Lui dit l'ex-rocket en souriant. Puis, son sourire se fit plus songeur. « Ta dette… Elle est si élevée ?  
-Oui… Même si j'en ignore le montant exact.  
-Dommage. J'aimerais t'aider… Avant que cet imbécile ne fasse une grosse bêtise.  
-J'espère que tu ne parles pas de James. » Ironisa-t-elle. Il resta silencieux quelques instant.

« J'i… j'imagine que tu n'y es pas invitée ?  
-Attends, je vais prendre mon agenda, mais je ne pense pas avoir reçu d'invitation à quelle fête que ce soit depuis… Oh, au moins une dizaine d'année. »  
Christopher déglutit.  
« Tu ne sais pas. C'est que… James se marie dans trois jours. »


	4. Chapter 4

Il y avait comme de la fureur dans l'air, et les deux sbires le sentirent bien. Jessie les détaillait d'un œil inquisiteur, et sa colère prenait consistance dans la petite pièce… Et, vraiment, ils commençaient à se demander ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter ça.

« Bon, bien. » finit-elle par dire. « Est-ce que l'un de vous deux sait cuisiner, au moins ? »  
Les deux levèrent timidement la main.  
« Ah, une bonne nouvelle, enfin. »

C'est vrais qu'elle était plutôt déconcertée, vu la dégaine de ses deux-là. Il y avait Didi, c'était la fille. Mignonne, mais même le morveux était plus grand qu'elle ! Elle faisait, quoi ? Un mètre cinquante ? Et ses cheveux étaient coiffés n'importe comment, comme si c'était elle-même qui se les était coupés.  
Et l'autre… Elle n'avait pas bien compris son nom.  
« Oui, je sais, mon nom est compliqué. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Wattouat. » Avait-il répondu.

Elle hésitait à penser qu'est-ce qui était le plus ridicule chez lui : sa maigreur extrême, ses tatouages plus que nombreux (et pas toujours réussis) ou bien son surnom.  
Mais le plus insupportable chez ses nouveaux coéquipiers, c'était qu'ils formaient un couple.  
Elle leur accorda quartier libre, avec l'instruction de rassembler leurs affaires (elle avait rédigé une liste d'objets indispensables en mission) et d'être prêt à treize heures à l'entrée. Ensuite, elle se réfugia au self du QG pour examiner en détail les points important de la mission tout en grignotant.

o

Un buffet spécial Pokémon était dressé dans la serre. Eoko piaillait de joie, et il quitta la nuque de son maître autour de laquelle il s'était enroulé. Pépé lui servit ses biscuits préférés, et tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la serre, humain comme Pokémon, furent emplis de félicité à entendre son doux chant.

« C'est comme si tous mes problèmes s'envolaient » Murmura James. Puis le visage de Jessiebelle revint à sa mémoire. « Oh, Eoko, chante encoure pour moi, mes problèmes m'assaillent.  
-EoOooOo…  
-Chum chummiammioum yum yum…  
-Fait moins de bruit en mangeant, Miaouss, j'essaye de profiter des bienfaits de mon cher petit Eoko…  
-… Kooo ! »  
Mémé vint s'assoir à côté de lui.  
« Comment vas-tu, petit James ?  
-Bien, mémé, bien.  
-Et comment vas-tu vraiment ? »  
Sa gorge se serra.

« Parce qu'on n'a pas pu s'empêcher, Pépé et moi… De se demander pourquoi tu revenais si soudainement pour épouser cette folle.  
-Mémé ! » Il ne l'avait jamais entendu critiquer Jessiebelle.  
« Surtout qu'il y avait cette voleuse avec toi, l'autre fois. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre… »  
Il ne répondit pas.  
« J'ai touché juste, hum ? Oh, viens là, Mime Jr… Viens, ce n'est rien… »  
Et mémé pris dans ses bras le Pokémon si sensible et sécha ses larmes. Puis, elle sécha celles de son petit James…

o

Après la lecture du premier quart du dossier, Jessie était rassuré. Elle avait déjà accomplis ce genre de mission, c'était vraiment du gâteau pour mettre les gamins dans le bain. La seule chose gênante, c'était la cible : Une pépinière de baies et de noigrumes. Elles étaient souvent protégés par des Pokémons plante (qui, décidément, commençaient à lui courir sur le haricot) et insecte (avec tous les poisons que ça impliquait).

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas son ex-meilleure amie s'assoir en face d'elle. Cette dernière toussa pour attirer son attention.

« Eeeyh, Jessie, alors, tu te coltines deux nouveaux ?  
-Mêles-toi de tes oignons, Cassidy.  
-Maiiis, Jess ! Il faut tellement que je te prévienne ! » Elle baissa la voix. « On les a eu aussi en apprentissage, Botch et moi.  
-Hu ? » Ce genre d'info était toujours bonnes à prendre. « Et niveau compétence ?  
-Oh, pas de problème. Leur montée en grade aurait déjà été décidée si… » Elle laissa un blanc dans sa phrase, attendant que Jessie insiste.  
« Si quoi, Cass ?  
-Eh bien, Boutch et moi, on a remarqué un truc bizarre, alors on leur a demandé… Leur histoire est pas croyable !  
-Ils sont en couple. C'est ce que je craignais.  
-Nooon ! Enfin, si, mais ce n'est pas ça, le pire. Après tout, Blutch et moi, on est en couple aussi… »

Jessie songea que cette fille était probablement la seule au monde incapable de se souvenir du prénom de son petit ami. Ou alors, elle disait ça juste pour la faire enrager.

« Attends, je te raconte ! C'était par une nuit de brume…  
-Et la version courte ?  
-Perdu dans le brouillard, ils ont rencontré un Pokémon mystérieux, sans doute un légendaire, qui leur a échangé leurs personnalités. »  
Jessie fronça des sourcils. « C'est-à-dire ?  
-Tu n'auras aucun problème avec Wattouat. Il est tout doux, presque espiègle. On dirait un lutin charmant… Mais Didi… » Elle prit une intonation craintive. « C'est ultraviolente. Elle ne dira rien pendant des jours, se comporteras normalement, puis, tout d'un coup… » Elle agita les bras au-dessus de sa tête. « Boum ! Elle explosera ! Et gare à toi, ou à Wattouat, si vous vous trouvez sur son chemin. Et je te parle même pas de son langage. J'ai appris des mots dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence même.  
-Eeerrrh. C'est flippant. Mais bon à savoir.  
-Je préférais te prévenir, car… Hum, ce n'est pas le gars qui va t'aider, et comme tu es toute, toute, toute seule avec elle… » Elle soupira. « Moi au moins, j'avais Brotch…  
-Hm, ça va, merci… » Elle décida d'éloigner Cassidy de cette pente-là. « Et ils ont quoi comme Pokémon ?  
« Un Lainergie…  
-Sans blague !  
-Il est à Didi, et c'est un monstre. Je ne sais pas comment elle l'élève, mais ça plait beaucoup au Boss. Il est hargneux… » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit heureux. Sinon, lui, il a un Munja. Qui est très sympa, d'ailleurs.  
-J'ai le pressentiment que ce ne sera pas de tout repos. »

o

« J'ai le pressentiment que ce ne sera pas de tout repos. » Constata Mémé. Elle était déjà parvenue à enfiler un nœud papillon à chacun des Pokémon de James, et Miaouss avait même réussi à se le nouer lui-même. Restait le plus coriace de tous : James.

« Je ne comprends pas, tu aimes tant l'élégance.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de me faire élégant pour elle. » Lâcha-t-il. Il avait fini par tout expliquer à Pépé et Mémé, qui étaient donc de mèche dans le plan de conquête d'héritage.  
« Tu n'as qu'à penser que tu te fais élégant pour Jessie, ça passera mieux » suggéra Miaouss. « Au fait, Christopher m'a répondu. Il viendra au mariage.  
-Super ! Tu crois que je pourrais le prendre comme témoin ? »  
La figure de Miaouss pris une expression de déception profonde.  
« Ne fait pas cette tête, toi, tu seras le témoin si un jour je parviens à épouser Jessie.  
-Eh beh c'est pas pour demain... » Ronronna-t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

La réception était splendide, et James avait prononcé sans y réfléchir le serment de mariage pendant qu'au deuxième rang, Christopher et Miaouss tentaient de calmer Mime Jr, en proie à une crise de nerf.

Madame Morgan tourna vers eux un regard de reproche et donna un coup de pied autoritaire à Caninou (« Cesse un peu de geindre ! »), puis se fixa à nouveau sur sa victoire en cours : Son fils se mariait avec une fille absolument parfaite. Elle détailla la robe de sa belle-fille, toute en dentelle et soie blanche. Vraiment, c'était une belle victoire que de voir ça. Et James souriait !  
C'était le sourire le plus faux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, mais c'était déjà un sourire.

Par contre, le sourire de Jessiebelle était un peu effrayant. Elle était heureuse, ça, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais il y avait quelque chose de dérangé dans cette joie. Oh, évidemment, Monsieur et Madame Morgan savaient que Jessiebelle était parfois un peu particulière, mais elle venait d'une grande famille, avec un bon sang, et elle leur ferait plein de beaux petits-enfants. Plein de petits Morgan avec un caractère plus fort que leur père, et, dans le tas, peut-être un futur leader pour la société familiale.  
Elle rêvassa aux enfants parfaits et perdit le fil de la cérémonie.

o

L'humeur de Jessie était au niveau de l'apocalypse, et ça commençait à irriter Didi. « Quelle conne celle-là. Si elle ne voulait pas nous former, fallait pas accepter cette mission !  
-Calme toi, dear… » Répondit doucement son compagnon. « Je pense que cela ne vient pas de nous. Elle nous a parlé plutôt gentiment depuis le début, mais elle s'énerve… sur tout le reste.  
-Mouai. Mais moi, j'ai pas envie de subir les sautes d'humeur d'une espèce de… »  
Watt plaqua ses mains sur la bouche de son amie.  
« Pitié, les enfants ne veulent pas entendre ce genre de mots.  
-AAAAAH QUEL ESPECE DE !$*µ ?£ DE RACAILLOU DE MES… » Hurla la voix de Jessie un peu plus loin, qui avait shooté ce qu'elle pensait être une pierre pour se calmer.  
-Tu disais ? » Demanda Didi en haussant les sourcils.

o

James s'empiffrait littéralement de petits fours… C'était la seule chose qui le calmait à l'instant présent.  
« Mon époux ! Mon mari ! Arrête de manger autant, ce n'est pas très convenable !  
-Croumpf.  
-On dirait ton chat de gouttière. D'ailleurs, il faudra penser à faire un tri dans tes Pokémons.  
-Ahumpfkofkofkof !  
-Et voilà qu'il s'étouffe. Ce n'est pas convenable et en plus, c'est dangereux. Calme toi, je n'ai pas envie de devenir veuve tout de suite ! »

James songea en regardant le sourire angélique de Jessiebelle que lui, il n'aurait pas été contre de lui infliger un veuvage prématuré, si la mort pouvait l'éloigner un peu de cette folle. Heureusement, il avait la loi pour lui.  
« Arrh. Hum. Tu disais quoi à propos de mes Pokémons ?  
-Ils ne sont pas convenables. A part peut-être ce joli petit Eoko. Je veux dire, tu les as vus ? Gaulet et Tutafeh sont effrayants, Vortente te grimpe dessus en permanence, Mime Jr est encore plus geignard que toi…  
-Tu… Me demandes d'abandonner mes Pokémons ?  
-Oh, peut-être pas, mais tu pourrais les laisser dans un PC. On en achètera un avec notre fortune ! »

Son sourire, désarmant de sincérité, l'empêchât de répliquer.  
« Je ne suis pas contre ton Caninou non plus, du moment qu'il est régulièrement toiletté. Par contre ce Miaouss est miteux. Il ira dans le PC.  
-Mais Miaouss n'est pas à moi ! »  
Elle leva la tête, soucieuse. « Ah bon ? Et il est à qui ?  
-Euuh… de ce que je sache, il s'appartient à lui-même.  
-C'est un Pokémon sauvage ? » Elle regarda le félin en question se tenir sur ses deux pattes. « Il est pourtant bien dressé, même s'il n'est pas bien élevé. Mais s'il est sauvage, il pourrait être dangereux ? »  
James ouvrit grand la bouche pour répondre, mais elle le coupa. « En tout cas, ça me rassure, cela veut dire qu'on peut le chasser de notre manoir ! »  
Posé sur la tête de Miaouss, Mime Jr réprima un hoquet de désespoir.  
« Mais… » Commença James, qui fut à nouveau coupé par son épouse qui parlait maintenant de la déco du manoir. Il murmura : « … c'est mon ami… »

o

Au moins, Jessie mangeait quelque chose de bon tous les soirs, soit grâce à Christopher, soit grâce à la bleusaille. Hier soir, le souper était divin. Ce soir également, mais ça ne passait pas.  
« J'en connais quelques-uns qui doivent manger des petits fours en dansant dans une grande et magnifique salle avec un lustre de cristal en plein milieu… » Songea-t-elle en mâchant péniblement ses carottes. « En dansant…  
-Eh, c'est si mauvais que tu pleures dans mes carottes, l'ancêtre ?  
-Non, c'est très bon, Didi… » Elle n'osa pas répliquer, et elle n'en avait pas la force. L'après-midi, ils étaient arrivés aux abords de la plantation d'arbre à baies et noigrumiers, et croisé un Ortide farceur. Si ça avait bien fait rire Watt, Didi n'avait absolument pas apprécié, et elle avait tourné sa colère contre la pauvre petite bestiole, et ensuite, contre ses coéquipiers.  
C'est le genre de choses qu'on n'a pas envie de revivre.

« Et encore » lui avait dit le garçon, comme il mettait de la glace sur ses hématomes. « Elle n'a pas appelé Lainergie.  
-Au pire, je suis habituée aux décharges électriques. » Répliqua l'ainée.  
Jessie revint sur terre alors que la petite lui demandait pour la troisième fois pourquoi elle pleurait.  
« Mais laisse-là tranquille, dear, elle a bien le droit d'avoir un coup de mou. » dit Watt, en tentant de la raisonner.  
« Mouai. Là c'est pas du mou, c'est des pleurnicheries. »  
Jessie, pour ne pas répondre, se replongea dans les plans de la plantation. Peut-être que cette mission fera diminuer un peu plus sa peine ?  
Est-ce qu'il a embrassé Jessiebelle devant l'autel ?

o

James se lavait énergiquement les dents. Après avoir craché, il prit sa voix la plus plaintives et s'épancha sur son reflet. « Six ! Six baisers ! Elle ne m'a pas lâché de la soirée, cette obsédée. »  
Un regard compatissant et triste lui répondit dans le miroir. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le percuta et le fit s'écraser contre la glace.  
« Jaaames !  
-Ah, ouf. » Un instant, il avait cru que son épouse l'avait suivit jusque dans la salle de bain, mais c'était Christopher.  
« Ne dit pas ouf tout de suite ! J'ai deux nouvelles. Et elles sont mauvaises.  
-Oh non.  
-La première, c'est que ta chambre pour ta nuit de noce est prête.  
-Oh non.  
-Et l'autre, c'est que les domestiques ont jeté Miaouss dehors ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Juste avant de quitter la propriété, Miaouss avait eu le temps de confier le livre de lois à Christopher, et ce dernier lui avait communiqué la dernière position connue de Jessie. C'est ainsi que le Pokémon s'en fut à la grande ville la plus proche en espérant trouver une gare et un train inter-région. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il resquillait, et il savait exactement comment s'y prendre.  
Christopher, quant à lui, avait déjà contacté un avocat et ils étaient prêts à lancer la machine judiciaire dès que James aurait accès aux comptes.

Et James était attaché à un lit.  
« Mais pourquoi tu veux paaaaaaas ! » Demanda Jessiebelle.  
« J'me sens pas prêt ! C'est tout !  
-Mais on est mariéééés !  
-Et alors ? Ton p'tit cousin, comment il s'appelait déjà…  
-Charles-Edouard ?  
-Il s'est bien marié à 12 ans. D'ailleurs, si on les avait écouté, on serait marié depuis cet âge-là aussi… on l'a quand même pas forcé à…  
-Bien sûr que non ! Mais entre adultes consentants… »  
James soupira. « Justement, je pense que je suis adulte, mais pas consentant.  
-Mais c'est notre nuit de noce !  
-Et alors ? »

Elle grimpa sur le lit et s'assis sur son ventre. « Tu ne fais vraiment aucun effort. Tu te souviens plus comment on fait ?  
-Et comment je pourrais ? » Jessiebelle fit la moue. « Oh, j'aurais cru que toi et cette… vagabonde… Enfin, tant mieux ! Nous arrivons purs et innocents à notre mariage, n'est-ce pas romantique ?  
-J'aimerais rester pur et innocent, si tu le veux bien.  
-Je veux pas ! » Et elle resserra son étreinte sur lui en l'embrassant. Lorsqu'une main se glissa sous la chemise de James, il crut qu'il allait hurler.

« MIIIIIIIII ! »  
Jessiebelle s'effondra sur lui, assommé, avec un Mime Jr posé sur sa tête. Il était sorti furieux de sa Pokéball en ressentant le désarroi de son maître.  
« Brave Mi-Mime, ça c'est un bon Pokémon, tu es le meilleur ! »  
Ravi des félicitations, il entama une petite danse.  
« Tu danse très bien Mime Jr, mais tu ne voudrais pas me détacher ?  
-Mimiii ! » Et il sauta aux quatre coins du lit pour défaire les liens qui retenaient son maitre.

o

L'aspirateur à baie était efficace, il n'y avait de morveux nulle part, donc ils avaient ramené du stock au QG et le Boss était content. Tellement content qu'il assigna une nouvelle mission à Jessie et aux deux sbires.

« Je ne vais quand même pas séparer une équipe qui gagne, hum ? »  
Cette voix résonna dans la tête de Jessie alors qu'elle était pendue au bout d'une corde, les mains attachée dans le dos et ligotée.  
« Une équipe qui gagne, tu parles.  
-Dommage qu'aucun de nos Pokémons n'aient un bon flair, on aurait pu repérer le piège bien avant. » Fit remarquer Watt.  
« Du flair...  
-Toooké !  
-Celui-là, c'est quand même le plus stupide de tous. » S'énerva Didi. Elle avait déjà piqué une crise lorsqu'ils s'étaient faits attrapés, et c'était pourtant retombé…

« Il est là, en bas, à nous regarder avec ses yeux vides…  
-Qulbutoké, fait quelque chose ! » Se résigna à dire Jessie, sans grand espoir.  
« Quuuulbu ! » et le Pokémon s'en alla dans les buissons.  
« Mais nooon pas par làààà ! » Les buissons bruissèrent encore quelques instants, puis le calme revint.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des bruits derrière eux. Endoloris, ils ne pouvaient se retourner pour voir ce qui approchait.

« Ce truc vient de ton coté, Jessie ! » prévint la jeune fille.  
Jessie entendit une chose bondir et briser ses liens de ses griffes. Elle sentait même les griffes sur sa peau : en la libérant, la créature n'avait pas fait dans le détail. Elle chuta de deux mètres, pile poil sur son étrange libérateur.  
« Hmpfff Jessie, lèèève-toi !  
-Aaaaah ! Ça a parlé ! »  
Elle se remit sur ses deux pieds aussi vite que possible.  
« Ouai, et profites que t'es debout pour venir nous chercher, eh patate ! » Hurla Didi.

Mais Jessie n'y prêta pas attention, car elle relevait le Pokémon à moitié assommé.  
« Miaouss !  
-Jessie… » Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Tu m'as manquééééé !  
-Aaah, tu m'as grifféééée! »  
Devant l'air contrit du Pokémon parlant, elle se radouçis.  
« Merci de m'avoir libérée. Peux-tu aider ceux-là ? " demanda-t-elle en désignant ses apprentis. Revigoré, il sortit ses griffes et déchira leurs liens en sautant. Par chance, la chute calma la jeune fille, et elle se tint tranquille.

C'est Wattouat qui réagit en premier. « Mais je rêve ou ce Miaouss parle?  
-C'est un nouveau? hum, moi qui croyait être une véritable légende au sein de la Team Rocket, on m'a vite oublié. Pourtant, on m'a même consacré des poèmes ! » Se désola Miaouss.  
Jessie le serra dans ses bras. « Tu es inoubliable. Et merci pour les nouilles et la couverture.  
-C'est normal. » Il ferma les yeux, savourant le moment, puis les rouvris, et ils s'étaient fait plus durs.

« Mais je suis revenu pour te demander de l'aide. »  
Elle tourna la tête vers ses coéquipiers, qui écoutaient leur conversation avec intérêt.  
« Eh la bleusaille ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il commence à faire faim ?  
-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la bleusaille ? » Rétorqua la demoiselle dont Watt pris le bras fermement pour la traîner plus loin.  
« Viens, il faut du bois pour le feu.  
-Mais...  
-Viens je te dis. »


	7. Chapter 7

Dans une autre région du monde, quatre Pokéballs s'agitaient dans une boite en bois. Elles étaient posées dans du velours et des cerclages en fer les entouraient pour les empêcher de s'ouvrir inopinément. Le couvercle de la boite se referma, quelqu'un tourna une clef dans la serrure et on déplaça le coffret.

o

Jessie s'assis, et Miaouss vint se poser sur ses genoux.  
« Tu as besoin de moi, mon ami ?  
-Oui. Enfin, il ne s'agis pas de moi. »  
La jeune femme compris aussitôt.  
« Si c'est pour me parler de James que tu es venu... Sache que j'ai fait une croix sur tout ça.  
-Tout ça quoi?  
-Tout ça rien du tout. » Miaouss resta songeur.

« C'était mon idée. » Osa-t-il au bout d'un temps. Sa voix était devenue plus ténue qu'une feuille de papier de riz. « Et j'ai réussis à le convaincre qu'avec sa fortune, il pouvait rembourser ta dette.  
-Je... Quoi ? C'est ma dette, c'est à moi de la payer.  
-Non. C'est une dette injuste. On n'élève pas un enfant en se disant qu'il nous remboursera plus tard, on l'élève car on l'aime et le chérit. »

Jessie soupira. « Madame Boss m'aimait bien, je crois.  
-Je ne pense pas que cette histoire de dette vienne d'elle, de réputation, ce n'est pas son style. » Il vint poser son visage contre l'épaule de Jessie. « J'ai mis James dans les ennuis pour te retirer des ennuis. Quel piètre ami je fais.  
-Ne dit pas ça. Je n'échangerais un ami comme toi pour rien au monde. » Ses bras se refermèrent sur lui, et Miaouss sentis quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur sa fourrure.  
Lorsqu'il vit à nouveau son visage, il était sec, mais ses yeux étaient rougis. Elle toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« Hum... Eh bien, qu'as-tu bien pu dire pour que James se laisse convaincre d'épouser finalement sa petite fiancée?  
-Déjà, j'ai lu un livre ou... »

o

Dans une autre région du monde, quatre Pokémons étaient enfermés dans des Pokéballs, elles-mêmes mises sous clef dans une boite, elle-même déposée dans un coffre fort.  
Le premier Pokémon pleurait.  
Le second avait faim.  
Le troisième était en colère.  
Le quatrième se résignait. Il avait déjà été enfermé dans une tombe, et les Pokéballs étaient plus confortables.

o

Le juge mit sa plus belle perruque poudrée; ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on prononçait un divorce pareil... 4 jours de mariage, des millions à diviser, une lois obscure sortie par un avocat retors... La séance de la veille avait été interrompue par les cris hystérique de la mariée, qui, apparemment, voulait l'argent *et* son époux.

L'époux en question n'était pas de cet avis, et le juge ne put que compatir.  
Il ouvrit la porte arrière de l'unique salle du palais de justice local et vint s'installer sur son fauteuil élimé. Ne faisant pas attention aux gens qui se pressaient dans la salle, il regarda le plafond, le plâtre qui se décollait et les infiltrations qui formaient de grandes taches d'humidité. S'il avait ne serait-ce que la moitié du salaire de l'un des deux avocats qui s'occupaient des deux parties dans ce procès, il ferait faire des rénovations...

En reportant son regard sur la salle, il remarqua une personne qui n'avait pas assisté à la séance de la veille. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme à grosse lunette et aux cheveux roux tressés, qui ressemblait, ma foi, très fort à l'épouse délaissée. Il haussa les épaules en supposant qu'elle était sa sœur. D'ordinaire, il refusait la présence des Pokémons dans son tribunal, mais le Miaouss qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux semblait tranquille.

o

Lorsque le juge frappa de son marteau son pupitre, la salle fit silence. Néanmoins, quelques chuchotis revinrent progressivement.  
« Tu vois tout ça ? Si tu continues tes bêtises, on finira par être les accusés d'une salle aussi pourrie.  
-Ta gueule, Watt.  
-Franchement, je t'ai suivi car je ne te quitterais jamais, mais plus j'y pense, plus je trouve que la Team, c'était une mauvaise idée. »

Didi soupira. « C'est vrais que quand je vois les difficultés pour en sortir...  
-Voilà.  
-Chuuut! » Leur ordonna Miaouss. « Vous allez nous faire remarquer!  
-J'appelle à la barre le témoin. » Déclara le juge, un peu plus fort. « Madame Morgan, mère de la partie demanderesse. Veuillez jurer... »

Elle jura de ne dire que la stricte vérité, et abjura quelques minutes plus tard en racontant à quel point James avait toujours souhaité épouser Jessiebelle.  
Jessie, de son côté, avait du mal à retenir ses nerfs. L'avocat que Christopher avait engagé se fendit d'un « Objection! » très sonore.

« Votre honneur, si je puis me permettre, c'est une belle histoire, que ces deux petits enfants destinés l'un à l'autre... Mais ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge! »  
La salle entière frissonna de l'audace de cet avocat qui osait traiter Madame Morgan de menteuse.  
« Objection acceptée. Je vous en prie, questionnez cette dame. »

o

Christopher jubilait à la pause de midi. Les différents témoignages avaient étés démontés méticuleusement et il était maintenant parfaitement évident, aussi bien pour le public que pour le juge, que James n'avait jamais voulu de ce mariage. Ils auraient évidemment préférés que cela se fasse sans procès, conformément à la loi, mais la famille avait insisté... Et peut-être que James n'aurait finalement pas à y laisser la moitié de sa fortune!

« Ce serait pas mal, surtout vu le prix que l'on paye cet avocat. » réfléchit-il tout haut.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'étonna James.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Mais il s'inquiétait, et il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose frôler sa jambe. Par réflexe, il donna un coup de pied et c'est un Miaouss assommé que Christopher extirpa de dessous la table.  
« Te revoilà ! » s'écria James. « Avec vous deux à mes côtés, je suis sûr de m'en sortir. Merci, mes amis.  
-Tu devrais plutôt dire "vous trois"... » Fit remarquer Christopher, en pointant l'arrière de la salle du tribunal.

James cru que son cœur allait exploser en voyant Jessie - Jessilina - le regarder en fronçant les sourcils.  
Une fois redescendu sur terre, il demanda si elle était en colère.  
« Elle l'est! » répondit Miaouss. « Mais pas contre toi. Et elle s'inquiète beaucoup.  
-Oh... Jessica...  
-Attends d'être divorcé pour la demander en mariage, par contre, elle pourrait mal le prendre. »

James rougis. « Mais je... » Il fut coupé par la cloche qui annonçait le début de la séance de l'après-midi.


	8. Chapter 8

C'est un dernier coup de marteau qui scella la décision du juge : James laissait un quart de sa fortune à Jessiebelle et le mariage était dissout.  
L'homme de loi songea qu'il demanderait bien sa mutation, au vu de la réaction de la jeune femme et des ex-beaux-parents. La vie ici ne serait plus aussi douce s'ils décident de se venger.

Watt constata avec amusement qu'il existait bien pire que Didi, ce qui la fit enrager. Eoko, qui les avait rejoint, tenta de la calmer, mais en vain. Attirés par les cris, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, et, par conséquent, sur Jessie qui les accompagnaient.  
« ELLE! » hurla Jessiebelle. « JE SAVAIS QU'ELLE ETAIT DERRIERE TOUT CA! »  
La Rocket désignée piqua un fard. Comment l'avait-elle reconnu alors qu'elle portait ce déguisement !  
« C'est une voleuse ! Une voleuse de Pokémon, une voleuse d'argent, une voleuse... » L'ex-fiancée se gonfla. « ... de mari ! »

James tenta de s'interposer, mais Jessiebelle escaladait déjà les bancs de bois et sautaient d'un à l'autre pour bientôt atteindre le fond de la salle. Miaouss n'eut qu'à tendre la patte pour la faire trébucher.  
« C'était pour le coup de pied qui m'a chassé, ça !  
-Gnhh... »  
Les trois Rocket s'étaient déjà éclipsées lorsqu'elle se releva.  
« Une voleuse... Eh bien, on va voir si elle réussira à récupérer ce que j'ai caché ! » Un rire mauvais suivit cette mise au défi.

« De quoi parles-tu, Jessiebelle ?  
-Hum... Le premier, je crois, c'était cette espèce de pleurnichard de Mime Jr... Je l'ai bien puni de m'avoir assommé lors de notre nuit de noce... Tu parles, ce fiasco !  
-QUOI! Qu'as-tu fait à Mi-mime?  
-L'autre... il a essayé de manger son maître, ça mérite d'être mis au coin, hm ?  
-Mais j'ai l'habitude !  
-Et puis, le gros champignon me faisait faire des allergies." Elle mima un éternuement.  
« C'est pas une raison, espèce de...  
-Le dernier était juste sinistre. Tout comme tu as toujours été sinistre, James."  
Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, blessé.

« Je me doute bien que tu n'en voulais qu'à mon argent. » finit-il par affirmer.  
« C'est là que tu te trompes. » Les yeux de Jessiebelle s'emplirent d'une tristesse qui, pour une fois, ne semblait pas feinte. « J'étais toujours seule, et quand je suis arrivée dans cette famille, tu étais là pour jouer avec moi. Nous avons grandi avec certaines valeurs... qui m'ont imprégnée. Tu les as rejetées, et j'ai cru que je pourrais te changer.  
-Si je changeais, ce n'était plus James. » Répondit-il simplement.

Elle soupira. « Tu as décidé d'être un vagabond. » Soudain, elle eut une idée. « Je possède le quart de tes biens. Ce qui signifie que je te rendrais trois des quatre Pokéballs.  
-Quoi ! Ce sont mes Pokémons, que j'ai élevé… nourris…  
-Eh bien si tu veux revoir… Mmmh… » Elle regarda James, tentant de deviner le pire coup qu'elle pouvait lui porter. « Mmm… Mime Jr… Il va falloir le demander à ta voleuse ! »  
Et elle tourna les talons pour quitter le tribunal.

o

Au soir même, le campement de la Team Rocket n'avait jamais été aussi fréquenté. Il y avait là Miaouss, qui tranchait des nouilles avec ses griffes, et Christopher qui préparait le bouillon autour d'un feu allumé par Caninou. Didi et Wattouat s'étaient isolés pour discuter (De quoi ? Mais t'occupes, c'est pas tes oignons !)et Eoko les avait suivi, pendu au cou de la jeune fille.

Et Jessie ne savait que dire face aux Pokéballs qu'ils venaient de recevoir, transportés par un Piafabec un peu agressif.  
« Trois, il y en a trois.  
-Fait-les sortir, James ! » Et il s'exécuta, en lançant tout doucement la première Pokéball. Le monde devint noir et il sentit par la chaleur qui entourait sa tête que Vortente était de retour.  
« C'est Vortente.  
-J'avais remarqué. Reviens ! » Le Pokémon repris place dans sa Pokéball, qu'il confia à Jessie. Sortit ensuite Gaulet, très, très énervé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait pour qu'il se trouve dans un état pareil… » Jessie le pris dans ses mains et le retourna. « Elle a lacéré ses lamelles. Pour se venger d'avoir été aspergé par ses spores, sans doute.  
-C'est pour ça… Il est si calme d'habitude, mais là, il a eu très mal. » Il regarda également les blessures de son Pokémon. « Tu crois qu'on pourra soigner ça au Centre Pokémon ?  
-Je ne sais pas, ça à l'air profond. Nous irons demain matin. »

James approuva. « Reviens Gaulet. Promis, on va te soigner. Et maintenant, la dernière. »  
Il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion et s'attendait bien à voir sortir Tutafeh. Ce dernier semblait très abattu.  
« Il a parfois des moments de spleen quand il regarde son masque, mais là, il a vraiment l'air déprimé. Ça va mon ami ?  
-Tutaaa… » Il retourna dans sa Pokéball de lui-même.

« Je crois qu'il a envie d'être seul.  
-Oui. » La réponse sèche de James fit frissonner Jessie.  
« J'irais chercher ton Mime Jr demain, pendant que vous irez soigner Gaulet. Je te le promets.  
-Non ! » La jeune femme sursauta.  
« Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
-C'est probablement un piège. Je les connais. Toi, tu t'occupes de Gaulet, et moi je vais chercher Mime Jr. »

Jessie plissa des yeux. « Si tu y vas, elle t'attacheras et te forcera à l'épouser une seconde fois. Ou pire. Elle m'a menacée pour que ce soit toi qui y ailles.  
-Mais si tu y vas, elle va t'attacher et se venger…  
-Se venger de quoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'épouser puis de divorcer aussi rapidement. »

James la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Peut-être que tu n'as rien demandé, mais je l'ai fait pour toi. »  
Elle détourna le regard. « Il ne fallait pas. »  
Déçus, James replaça ses trois Pokéballs dans son sac. « J'irais.  
-Non ! C'est nous qui iront. »

Les deux jeunes Rocket s'étaient glissés près d'eux. « Ils ne s'attendront pas à nous voir… » Commença Watt. « … Et, voler des Pokémons, c'est notre boulot, non ? Autant terminer notre brève carrière dans la Team Rocket par un coup d'éclat. » Termina Didi.

James se rapprocha de Jessie, un peu effrayé par l'allure des deux nouveaux partenaires de son amie. « Peut-on leur faire confiance ? » chuchota-t-il.  
« Regarde Eoko. » Ce dernier se balançait en effet dans le dos de Didi, en chantonnant.  
« Bon, si Eoko l'aime bien, dans ce cas… Approchez. Je vais vous faire un plan pour arriver à la salle des coffres. »


	9. Chapter 9

« Tadaaaam ! » S'exclama joyeusement Watt en entrant dans le centre Pokémon. Il tenait à la main une Pokéball qu'il brandissait fièrement.  
« Et tadam. » Ajouta Didi, ouvrant son sac et en sortant de l'argenterie.  
« Oh, mes couverts ! Et Mime Jr !  
-Miiii ! » S'écria le petit Pokémon qui était sorti spontanément de sa Pokéball et se précipitait maintenant vers son maître.

« Mais c'est mon Mi-mime chéri ça... Tu n'as pas eu peur tout seul ?  
-Mimihihi ! » Il tendit les bras vers Jessie, puis vers James, et il ria joyeusement de plus belle.  
« Oui, Jessie est revenue. Et moi aussi je suis heureux. »  
Quelqu'un toussa derrière eux, et la jeune Rocket planqua rapidement ses petites cuillers. C'était l'infirmière Joëlle.  
« Excusez-moi, c'est vous le maître de Gaulet ?  
-Oui ! Qu'y-a-t'il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
-Eh bien, il s'en remettra, mais… Venez avec moi. »

James la suivit dans le bloc opératoire. A l'extérieur, Christopher, curieux, demanda aux apprentis Rocket comment cela s'était passé.  
« Plutôt bien… enfin, le beau manoir a une aile et la moitié d'une étage en moins je pense qu'ils devront déménager dans la niche de Caninou le temps de réparer les dégâts, mais…  
-A ce point ?  
-Vous avez vu le caractère de Jessiebelle ? Ajoutez-y Didi et son Lainergie. Voilà.  
-Gieee !  
-Mais oui soit patient, l'infirmière va aussi s'occuper de toi. »  
A cet instant, James sortit du bloc, la mine défaite. « Elle a dû lui enlever les lamelles. Il ne pourra plus produire de spores.  
-Ni avoir d'œuf avec une autre Gaulet. » Ajouta l'infirmière Joëlle. « Je suis désolée. Il y a d'autres patients ? »

o

L'ambiance était plus joyeuse au camp de ce soir-là que la veille, et même Gaulet appréciait le repas.  
« Il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre, mais j'ai discuté un peu avec lui, et il commence à se faire à l'idée. » Expliqua Miaouss pour rassurer James.  
« Et la suite du programme ? » demanda Christopher.  
« Jadielle ! » s'écrièrent en cœur les trois Rocket, ce qui fit rire les trois ex-Rocket.  
« Si pressé de voir le Boss, haha, je ne suis pas si sûr que ce soit son cas.  
-Tutafeeeeh. » Intervint le Pokémon au masque.  
« Tu as l'air de te sentir mieux ! Tu t'inquiétais pour Mime Jr ?  
-Tuuuu.  
-C'est ces deux-là qui l'ont récupéré ! » Lui dit Miaouss en désignant les deux sbires. Il se précipita sur eux et embrassa d'abord la fille, puis le garçon, qui tombèrent tout deux inconscients.

« Mais… Tutafeh, qu'est-ce que tu as faaaaiiiiit !  
-Tuta !  
-C'était quoi, ça, un Grobisoux ?  
-On dirait qu'ils sont vidés de toute énergie vitale ! »  
Le Pokémon les embrassa alors à nouveau.  
« Mais attends, tu vas empirer leur… » S'écria James. « Tiens ? Ils se réveillent. »  
Jessie était déjà à leur chevet – elle n'osera pas le dire, mais elle s'était attaché à eux comme à des petits frères et sœurs. « Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Je… euh… HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI ! » Didi se fendait d'un rire espiègle.  
« Aaaah, !$µ£ù ! On se sent revivre ! » Watt regarda la petite troupe. « Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, c'est quoi votre problème ? »

Jessie éclata. « Notre problème ! C'est que vous agissez… totalement… » Elle se souvint soudain de ce que Cassidy lui avait révélé. « Mais… Vos personnalités avaient été échangées, non ? Et vous êtes redevenus… Normaux ?  
-C'est presque ça ! » Répondit Didi. « Mais il ne s'agit pas de personnalité, il s'agit d'âme. Un jour, nous étions dans les marais, et Watkin entraînait son Lainergie. Moi, je venais de capturer un Ninjask… quand la brume c'est levée. C'était toute la famille de mon Ninjask qui nous attaquait ! Et l'aîné, le Munja, a aspiré nos âmes. » Fière de l'effet que provoquait son histoire sur la troupe, elle garda un silence plus long. « Mon Ninjask, qui m'aimait bien, m'a défendu, et Munja nous a rendu nos âmes… Mais pas dans le bon corps. »

Elle se tourna vers Tutafeh, et Watt l'imita. « Nous pensions qu'en entraînant Ninjask, il évoluerais en Munja et qu'il intervertirait nos âmes à nouveau. Mais, s'il a évolué, il n'a jamais réussi à nous rendre notre état normal. » Ils s'inclinèrent. « Merci Tutafeh. Sans toi, il nous aurait fallu des années, et peut-être même nous n'aurions jamais pu redevenir tels que nous sommes.

-Tutaaaa ! » répondit-il, joyeux.  
« Nous sommes très reconnaissant.  
-Quelle histoire extraordinaire ! » S'exclama James. Il rougit un instant en songeant que ce devait être particulier d'être coincé dans le corps de Jessie, mais chassa vite ses pensées-là de sa tête.

o

La route de Jadielle était longue, mais James pouvait se permettre d'acheter des billets pour un train inter-régional.  
« Quand même, c'est dommage que Miaouss ne puisse pas rentrer dans une Pokéball. Là, on paye un supplément.  
-Eh, tu peux te le permettre ! » Le gronda le Pokémon.  
Sur le quai de la gare, ils quittèrent Christopher, qui rentrait chez lui. « C'était un plaisir de vous aider. Et n'oubliez pas, il y aura toujours une place pour vous dans l'un de mes restaurant.  
-Ah bon ? On peut garder les cartes ? Merci mec.  
-J'ai pas de carte, moi… » Se plaint James.

« Mais quel Picsou celui-là ! Quand il était pauvre il claquait tout l'argent pour acheter des faux Pokémon, et maintenant qu'il est riche…  
-Miaouss ! »  
Ils montèrent un par un dans les wagons et adressèrent un dernier au revoir à Christopher. La locomotive se mit en marche et le train magnétique, presque silencieux, commença à accélérer sur les voies.

o

Miaouss trouvait ça beaucoup plus confortable que de voyager sur le toit, c'est certain !  
Peu à peu, son cœur se mit à battre au rythme du touk-touk des rails, et il s'endormit sur les genoux de Jessie. James ne put s'empêcher de le traiter de chanceux.  
« Chanceux ?  
-Euh… Il arrive à dormir !  
-Hmm… »  
Jessie lui lança un regard étrange, puis elle se replongea dans la contemplation du paysage.


	10. Chapter 10

Jadielle. Tous les chemins mènent à Jadielle. C'était un vieil adage de la Rocket, du temps de Madame Boss. Jessie se souvenait vaguement que ça venait d'un de ses discours…  
« Tous les miséreux, tous les orphelins de la guerre, tous les laissés pour comptes, ceux qui ont été abandonnés… Tous ces chemins mènent à Jadielle. Tous ces chemins mènent à moi. Car même si la société de veux pas de nous, nous sommes là ! Et la Team Rocket leur montrera… Ce qu'est une famille. »

Miyamoto lui avait dit qu'à cet instant où elle prononçait ces mots, Madame Boss l'avait regardé. Elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, et Miyamoto savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Sa mère lui racontait souvent ce moment, quand elle était petite.

Tous les chemins mènent à Jadielle, et son chemin en particulier. Elle allait quitter sa famille… Elle osa un regard en arrière. James et Miaouss marchaient en discutant, et leurs regards étaient graves. Non. Elle allait rejoindre sa famille.

Devant la porte du QG, un peu à l'écart, Jessie s'arrêta net. Butch et Cassidy venaient de sortir. Ils parlaient avec animation, sans doute de leur prochaine mission. Elle fit signe à James, Miaouss et les deux sbires de s'arrêter et de faire silence.

« Ohlala, j'ai teeeellement hâte de montrer à Jessie le faire-part de mariage de James ! Quelle bonne idée tu as eu d'en récupérer un, Hutch !  
-Mon nom est… Oh, laisse tomber. J'avoue que c'était une bonne idée. L'un des invités le revendait sur PikaExpress…  
-Je trouve que ça vaut le coup de sacrifier la moitié de sa paye. Sa tête va être absolument tordante… »

Ils s'éloignèrent en rigolant.  
« Mais quelle bande de…  
-Laisse tomber, James. » Le coupa Jessie.  
« Ouai, c'est trop tard, et c'est eux qui seront étonné de nous voir ensemble bientôt. » intervint Miaouss.  
« Je ne les aimais pas beaucoup. » Ajouta Didi.  
« Un vrais ramassis de !}*$µ~/ç& ! »  
James plaqua d'urgence ses deux mains sur les oreilles de Mime Jr.

o

La petite troupe s'était donc rassemblée dans les buissons qui entouraient l'entrée.  
« Et maintenant ? » Demanda James.  
« Si je vous fais entrer en même temps qu'eux… » Commença Jessie en désignant les deux sbires, « ça devrait passer. Il suffit d'un badge pour ouvrir la porte.  
-Et les caméras de surveillance ?  
-Oh, pitié, » intervint Watt qui avait été préposé à la vidéosurveillance un temps, « on dort la plupart du temps.  
-Voilà. Pour l'instant y'a du passage, autant en profiter. Un agent en plus ou en moins… »  
James avait en effet revêtu son ancien uniforme pour être moins visible en civil.  
« Et moi ?  
-Je pourrais t'avoir attrapé en route ! Tu resteras avec moi. » Proposa Didi.  
« Dans ce cas tu devras marcher à quatre pattes.  
-Mais, Jessie… Je n'aime pas ça…  
-Juste un petit effort, Miaouss. »  
Lentement, il se courba et posa les pattes de devant sur le sol.  
« Mes coussinets n'ont plus l'habitude de porter mon poids. En plus, je vois moins bien au ras du sol… » Il soupira. « Mais il faudra bien. »

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était parvenue à obtenir aussi rapidement un rendez-vous avec le Boss, et ils étaient entrés avec si peu de problèmes, qu'elle sentait le coup fourré arriver.

Elle voyait James se réjouir – il est trop innocent, il ne voit pas le mal, pensa-t-elle. Miaouss par contre était hyper tendu, mais difficile à dire si c'était un état physique ou mental, et il avait eu l'interdiction de prononcer le moindre mot dans l'enceinte du QG.

La porte du bureau du Boss ne grinça pas, et cela la dérangea. Cela manquait de dramatisme, alors que la situation était dramatique. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Giovanni n'était absolument pas surpris de les voir.

« Tiens, le riche héritier et la pauvre voleuse. On en ferait presque un conte pour enfant. » Il se tourna vers les deux sbires. « Vous, par contre, je ne m'y attendait pas. En plus, vous avez un je-ne-sais-quoi de changé…  
-Finement observé, Boss ! »  
Jessie décida qu'elle devait reprendre la situation en main. « En fait, nous venons tous les trois déposer notre démission.  
-Ok. Pour les gamins, évidemment… Pour toi, tu veux la facture ?  
-Vous pouvez me la donner. » Coupa James.  
Le sourire de Giovanni s'élargit. « Oh, vraiment ? J'ai eu vent de ta fortune, tu sais. » Il saisit une calculette et fit une très simple division par deux. Il tendit le résultat à James. Jessie se pencha par-dessus son épaule, et eu un hoquet d'horreur. James hocha la tête.

« C'est bon, je paierais.  
-C'est hors de question ! » Explosa la jeune femme. « Je ne suis pas à vendre !  
-Ouiii, elle a raison ! » Intervint Didi. « C'est glauque.  
-Mais je ne t'achète pas ! Je paie ta dette.  
-Ceci n'est pas le montant de ma dette. Il s'est juste arrangé pour te prendre la moitié de ta fortune. »

Miaouss, qui avait attrapé la calculette, approuva le raisonnement. « C'est l'équivalent de quatre ans de bénéfice de la Team. C'est immense.  
-Mais je m'en fiche ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être riche. J'ai juste besoin…  
-C'est… » Une voix caverneuse s'éleva de derrière eux, et ils se retournèrent pour voir que Watt portait sur son visage la plus grande rage qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.  
« ... absolument méprisable. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi méprisable que vous. »

Il s'approcha si rapidement de Giovanni qu'il sursauta.  
« Ne me touchez pas.  
-Je vais me gêner, tiens ! » et il l'empoigna par le col. « James, prend son ordinateur.  
-Euh… Oui ! »  
Tournant l'écran et le clavier vers lui, James commença à chercher dans les logiciels…

+++Gestion des Pokémons – PC de Léo. Veuillez choisir votre boite.+++

« Jessie ! C'est quoi ton matricule ? Sur ton badge ? -Euh… 42934.

+++Boite 42934 choisie. Que voulez-vous faire ?+++

+++Retirer des Pokémons.+++

+++Choisissez vos Pokémons+++

James sélectionna tout, et 4 Pokéballs sortirent du terminal sur le côté du bureau. Pendant qu'il était absorbé par son travail, la situation avait changé : Giovanni était maintenant maintenu contre le mur par Watt et Jessie, tandis que Miaouss se battait contre Persian. Il n'avait absolument pas l'avantage, mais faisait preuve d'une extraordinaire résistance. Didi s'y était mise aussi et griffait Persian de ses ongles manucuré. « Combo-griffe, combo-griffe ! »

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur.

+++Gestion du personnel – PC de Madame Boss. Veuillez choisir une action.+++

+++Suppression d'un membre sélectionné+++

+++Qui voulez-vous virer aujourd'hui ?+++

Il encoda à nouveau le matricule de Jessie, puis il demanda ceux des deux sbires, qui répondirent avec difficulté. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, mais il finit par valider la sélection.

+++Primes de licenciement versées sur les comptes. Bye byeeee !+++

« Bye l'ordinateur. On y va ! Et vite ! » Miaouss se sortit des griffes de son congénère et s'enfuit le premier par la porte, suivit de près par les quatre humains. Jessie avait fourré dans ses poches ses Pokéballs aussi rapidement que possible.

Giovanni, maintenant libre, appuya sur un bouton d'urgence qui diffusa une alerte dans tous le QG.


	11. Épilogue de la première partie

Il y avait eu comme une étoile filante dans le ciel, et c'était probablement Didi et Watt qui s'envolait vers d'autres cieux après avoir fait exploser le QG. Ils eurent plus tard des nouvelles d'eux via Christopher, et ça les soulagea.

Les trois amis avaient eux-mêmes échappé in-extrémis aux attaques d'un Lainergie déchaîné et avait observé l'incendie pendant longtemps du haut d'une colline proche, puis avaient repris leurs route.  
Ils avaient changés leurs vêtements et ils ressemblaient à n'importe quels dresseurs. C'est ainsi qu'au détour d'un chemin…

« Méfie-toi Sacha. Ceux-là me rappellent trois voleurs de ma connaissance.  
-Fameuse déduction, champion d'Argenta ! » Lui répondit Jessie. « Mais on ne cherche pas vraiment à se cacher.  
-Vous devriez, pourtant. » Répondit le morveux. « Votre tête est mise à prix par la Team Rocket elle-même. »

Ondine hocha la tête. (C'était leur voyage-souvenir, qu'ils avaient décidé de mener avant que Pierre ne rentre définitivement à Argenta et qu'Ondine n'entre au lycée, et ils avaient refait leur long chemin de la ligue de Kanto, avec des détours… encore plus inattendus que la première fois.)

« On a croisé les deux autres… Je me souviens jamais du nom du garçon, mais la fille, c'est Cassidy ! »  
Jessie fit une grimace. « Ouai, eux. Et quoi ?  
-Ben, ils ont l'air bien décider à vous ramener, et plus morts que vifs ! »

James se rapprocha du dos de Jessie, pas très à l'aise.  
« Hum. C'est plus sérieux que prévu, alors.  
-C'est même très, très sérieux. » Elle soupira.  
« On devrait prendre le large. » Proposa Miaouss.  
« 'Toké ! »

Les trois plus jeunes virent s'enfuir les ex-Rocket dans la direction opposée.  
« Eh beh, je pense qu'on ne les reverra pas de si tôt. Bon débarras ! » S'écria Ondine.  
Sacha fronça les sourcils. « Hum. J'avoue que je préférais les voir eux que… certains autres fous que nous avons croisés sur notre route. Au moins ils n'étaient pas vraiment méchant.  
-Pika-pi ! »

o

Loin, « loin » était l'idée. Le continent était exclu, les îles Oranges étaient infiltrées par les Team depuis longtemps. Miaouss avait entendu parler d'Alola, et de ses congénères aux pouvoir psychiques, et les deux autres ont considéré l'idée.  
Une Team, une vraie bande de psychopathe il parait aucune des autres Team n'oserait s'y aventurer.

Un climat agréable pour vivre, l'anonymat tant attendu… Un endroit pour construire quelque chose.

Le vent soufflait dans les cheveux de Jessie, qu'elle laissait maintenant libre et lâché sur ses épaules. Elle sentait les embruns, elle voyait depuis son transat Miaouss et James regarder au loin… Ah, oui, on pouvait déjà voir l'archipel.

Elle ferma les yeux, submergée de bonheur.


End file.
